


Deal or no Deal (long angsty version)

by toastgallery



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Doctor - Freeform, Healer AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, There’s no bed tango i lied because i thought i could understand penises, Tooth Rotting Fluff, courrier, hitman - Freeform, jjp, jjprocet, perhaps there's some bed tango, there was an atempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastgallery/pseuds/toastgallery
Summary: Doctor Jinyoung  and Troublemaker JB ,A bet is made between them, JB  wants nothing more than a date from the frigid Doctor who patches him up every night. Jinyoung has never felt the sort of pull that gravitates him to the mystery that is JB  and it scares him, this makes him think over the terms of their bet and maybe regret will eat him alive in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess readers liked the little one shot so here we are with the full story I created months ago. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Mayhaps I’m adding stuff to it amd changing it for the better so Obviously i won’t upload it completely right now~

"No, get out. Go somewhere else."

The tone in his voice, though foreign to his ears, was the one Park Jinyoung had come up to be accustomed to using when it came to the man named JB. Bleeding from new wounds, scratches that adorned his body, and a plethora of bruises of all colors painted across every inch of him as if they were meant to be there like an artist would add stars to a midnight sky.

 

Jinyoung couldn't bother to act surprised, no less when the man kept showing up most days of the week for the past six months. The routine hadn't really changed aside from JB’s newfound insistence that he go out with him. To which he simply refused each time.

 

His refusal wasn't at all due to preferences or that JB wasn’t his type. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for JB’s nightly transgressions Jinyoung wouldve considered giving the man a chance. He was gorgeous in every aspect. The scars that sat comfortably on the endless creamy skin, littered with tattoos of roses and traditional art; gave him a rugged look that made him all the more alluring to Jinyoung . It would be a lie to say he didn’t fantasise some days about running his fingers across the wild chocolate hair atop the others head. To remember every dip and curve of his features. A tightly corded neck and abdomen that homed ripped muscle and many more tattoos. He wanted to taste the small of his mouth, get lost in the tangle of breaths between them and make a home in his twinkling fox-like eyes between two twin moles.

 

He made him want to lose all rationality and give in to the primal desires his body seemed to be awakening to or rather finally being aware of. Not that he was experienced as he still was a virgin in every sense of the word. He wasn't really egging to lose it either. More like his studies and work kept him busy from wanting any type of relationship thus having little knowledge in all things physical contact and feelings other than the cheap romance novels he’d read on his spare time.

 

But somehow JB made him very aware of the facts, his wanton desire for closeness and the kind of pleasure his left hand couldn't supply.

 

All in all JB was forbidden, he was the kind of guy that after playing with his food would throw it away and Jinyoung refused to become another statistic in his handbook of one night stands. Or as he liked to asume. No matter how many times the sexy, silky voice of his would taste his name in invitation, Jinyoung abhorred the idea of being hurt when most nights he secretly wished to have JB back in the small office, adorned with more wounds for him to treat. A selfish hypocrite, he was.

 

"Don't be like that, Jinyoungie..."

 

JB grunted out, his cocky expression melting into something Jinyoung couldn't quite figure out. Shivers ran rampant down his spine, a bundle of nerves wiggling about in the lowest parts of his body.

 

 

A part of Jinyoung hated the nickname JB had the pleasure of giving him, completely disregarding Doctor/Patient formality. Though the selfish side of him loved the way he called him, the dip of his voice in his pronunciation and how the small pouty lips puckered as if they were meant to utter his name.

 

He hated himself to hell and back sometimes.

 

Jinyoung somewhat knew the reason JB resembled a punching bag most nights, he had been the one to catch him unconscious behind the building between two trash bins. At first he believed he'd been mugged despite the rugged bloody skin of his knuckles that he tended to so carefully as to not cause him any further pain. JB had woken up and upon questioning dismissed the man claiming to be caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jinyoung as gullible as ever believed him. That is until his visits came more frequently and the skin on his hands remained the same. JB was either a thug working for some type of gang or a street fighter.

 

It wasn't uncommon in their neighborhood and Jinyoung had the displeasure of patching up more of the men who deliberately went looking for fights with gunshot wounds and knives sticking from their sides or legs than simply treating sick people, mothers, and children alike.

 

Sighing away his minds turmoil he gestured for JB to follow him to the familiar room where the man had sat in as Jinyoung tended him. A few of his nurses cast worried looks at him as he walked by, they didnt trust the demographic the small care center attracted but most of all they feared JB. And with good reason. Regardless, Jinyoung knew he'd never hurt him deliberately.

 

JB locked the door behind them, quickly shuffling to the bed furthest from it. His usual spot.

 

"Clothes off," Jinyoung uttered absentmindedly as he rummaged through a shelf of gauzes and medical equipment.

 

"Take a guy out to dinner first will you," warmth crept up Jinyoung’s neck clearly still not used to JB’s playful nature. He cleared his throat and avoided the others eyes as he quickly went for the closest body part. His mind shut off everything in the room the wounds being his only concern.

M

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with only the sound of JB’s ragged breaths and grunts whenever Jinyoung touched a wound with disinfectant and After carefully patching and cleaning the man, JB spoke.

"Have you given it a thought?"

 

 

Jinyoung stopped amidst the process of putting everything back into a box and cocked his head in question.

'Cute'

 

JB thought as he took the sight of Jinyoung . Shaggy black hair standing up in odd places that framed his full face down to his plump cheeks. A few strands littered atop his feline like eyes. His round nose fell downturned in a cute way followed by a mouth full of rosy plump lips. The man was beautiful in a sense that his femininity danced along with the side that was pure male and raw power. Slender legs fit for a dancer stretched out long, held up by a long torso of taut muscle or what he believed to be by observing the man. Gods how he wanted to ravish him right there. To hear the man call out his name in that deep silky voice of his that sounded exactly like music. To map his body carefully with wet trails from his mouth and mark his creamy skin for the world to see.

 

Though, he knew that with his Jinyoungie he had to be patient. He was like a hamster, you needed to gain their trust or they bite. Although he wouldn't mind if Jinyoung actually bit him.

 

 

"You going out with me, I was serious the last seven times I asked too," His lips held a small smile as he accommodated in the bed, feeling sleep tug at his exhausted body.

 

"Surely there are others who are willing to take you up on that offer," Jinyoung uttered gently as if he'd rehearsed the words in his head for the longest time which made JB all the more amused.

 

He sat up again, sleep but all forgotten, getting closer to Jinyoung who's hands still organized the kit propped up on the foot of the bed.

 

 

"You're right on that," JB began saying, quickly noticing the barely there disappointment and the way Jinyoung briskly put everything away. But before he had a chance to walk away from the bed JB had the elder's chin between his fingers, forcing him to look at JB who's demeanor had gone completely serious.

 

“But I only want you." He added breathily.

 

The cold visage of the younger being replaced with utter surprise and the unmistakable trace of a flush forming at his ears that quickly shifted to litter his cheeks. For the first time in what JB had come to know the man he experienced victoriously Jinyoung’s cold impenetrable walls, swaying . JB made a note of remembering the flutter of the others eyelashes as he tried his best to look away from the pair of lips, inches away from his own and the way his Adams apple bobbed. A small victory that spelled hope to his endeavors.

 

But JB knew when to ease back and not push so much, it would frighten the young doctor and earn him a few smacks upside the head.

 

His eyes never left the other’s who was still frozen in place when JB leaned back on the bed. He cleared his throat seemingly breaking the mans trance to stare at him, unblinking.

 

"So?" He egged on

 

Jinyoung seemed to regain his composure. Finally walking away to place the box on a shelve and to throw out the used gauzes and cotton swabs. He didn't know why he didn't outright refuse the man, maybe it was the daze he seemed to find himself in as the melted chocolate gaze of the other followed his every move. Tantalizing him from head to toe. Maybe it was the silkiness of the voice and how hesitance wasn't a part of it.

 

Or maybe he was going insane.

 

"I don't particularly enjoy having my date look like a punching bag," Jinyoung mused airily. The man on the bed chuckling lowly.

 

 

"Say the word and the bruises and cuts disappear."

Jinyoung had to hold in a sarcastic laugh, finding it hard to believe JB would stop fighting or doing whatever it was that landed him in his bed most days. He made a note to ask him about the line of work he seemed to deal in before speaking again.

 

 

"You wouldn't last a week without dragging your body back here."

 

"Bet, I don't fight for a week and you go out with me.”

 

"What if you lose?" His eyebrows drew back, eyes  
landing on fox like ones that held all the seriousness of the world. JB spoke,

 

"I rarely do but I'll stop bothering you."

 

"Deal."

 

Jinyoung didn't understand what possessed him to accept the deal, nor why his heart pulled deep in his chest knowing that if JB lost he would never see him. Regardless of his reluctance he enjoyed JB’s company. The older man was all but courteous and respectful of his boundaries. He often listened more to Jinyoung than he talked, only speaking the most on days Jinyoung himself was out of it. They complemented each other as much as he didn't want to admit it.

 

But even if he wanted to change the terms of their deal JB had already fallen asleep and his bed resumed to be spotless the next morning. As if no one had been there at all.

 

Jinyoung fully committed to the thought that the man would crack that same time that night, sporting new wounds and possibly begging Jinyoung for another chance. A small smile etched itself on his lips, his nurses whispering lowly, having caught wind of the situation when the doctor had opened the door to the room to catch them lounging around, having heard everything said between the pair in the “privacy” of the room.

 

They gave him odd looks and murmured with themselves, giggling at times. Were it not been a busy morning he would've reprimanded them for being so nosy but all his thoughts circled back to 'him'. He'd gone so far as to asking some of the usual men that came in the same state as JB, if they had seen the man, but they all looked at Jinyoung oddly claiming that no such man by the name of JB resided the streets.

 

It left an odd taste in his mouth, even after figuring JB obviously wasn't his real name and describing to them how he looked, the men shrugged giving no confirmation to the Doctor.

 

Maybe having JB lose the bet was the best option for them both. He simply couldn't give in to his carnal desires over a few months of patching up and mindless chit-chat , JB didn't look like the type to do after-care as much as he wanted just that. He did, however, begin to falter one day before the week was up.

 

His whole being was accustomed to having the presence of the older at the nightly hours where everything was quiet and the world seemed to consist of them and the small hospital room. He was used to hearing the silky voice and touching the creamy skin, regardless if it were to get the man patched or not. He realized it soon enough that his body and mind created a routine, something familiar, it made him feel alone and unbearably tired as well as worried.

 

What if JB had gotten into trouble and was bleeding out somewhere? What if he'd actually died without the doctor knowing and all because the stupid bet where he agreed to never appear by his office again. His mind, try as he must, always circled back to JB , his smile, the playfulness of his voice despite bleeding and hurting, how he knew when not to talk to Jinyoung and would either just listen or remain in a comfortable silence. He didn't want to admit it but JB was observant, mostly when it came to him and he wouldn't put it past him to know that JB just knew him more than he did himself sometimes.

 

And then he realized, he knew nothing about JB . He never bothered to ask, not when the man would come by every day making him believe it would stay that way.

 

In all fairness, Jinyoung didn't comprehend what they had going on between them. What they had was a sense of comfort and familiarity he'd never felt with someone else. It went above and beyond the simple doctor patient relationship, he couldn't quite define it... he just wished it never ended.

 

And so he wanted more.  
He wanted to know of JB’s favorite foods, his favorite music. He wanted to know how he liked his coffee or what type of movies he enjoyed. He just wanted and wanted. But he never really gave.

 

JB was patient, he listened to his rantings, be it public safety around the block or how annoying some of his patients were. He was always smiling and bringing him snacks of all kinds as the doctor, often than not, forgot to eat a full meal and resorted to them.

 

How could Jinyoung forget such intricate details?

 

He felt foolish, but JB made him feel like it was okay to want, to feel, to enjoy. He resorted to clinging to the hope JB would soon appear, pushing the guilt that threatened to consume him all through the end of the week.

 

But...

 

Alas JB decided to show up, surprisingly enough looking clean of any wounds, the old bruises and cuts barely there as a reminder of who JB was outside of Jinyoung’s imagination.

 

He actually looked breathtaking in a red and black velvet suit that hung closely to his figure. His hair, the messy chocolate brown locks now were slicked back in tufs that laid in different angles, parted on the side and away from his sharp forehead to reveal a pair of dark eyes outlined by what seemed to be eyeliner.

 

 

Jinyoung held the need to make a snarky comment on his appearance compared to the torn t-shirts and ripped jeans he often sported. Relief kept him busy enough. He wasn't keen on men with eyeliner but JB’s inked skin seemed to compliment him in just the right way making him look all the more exotic and deliciously appealing to ravish.

 

He caught Jinyoung’s gaze, sending the shocked doctor a wink. He heard the nurses giggle by the counter causing Jinyoung to clear his throat and briefly look away from the radiant man who approached him slyly.

 

"The week is up and I'm completely clean, you owe me a date, gorgeous," JB sang out sending a radiant smile towards the doctor who flushed pink.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt, uttering a brief "fine" that made JB smile even wider, if that was possible.

 

"I'll come get you once your shift is over, Jinyoungie." JB’s eyes softened around the edges, he seemed to debate the next course of action deciding the state of shock his Jinyoungie was in would allow him to get away with the kiss he planted on the creamy skin of his forehead.

 

True to his thoughts, Jinyoung remained rooted in place watching JB raptly as he took his leave. Lips parted with the promise of unspoken words that never left the confines of his mind, instead a small smile crept on them. JB wanted to turn around and stay, to make an attempt and push beyond the comfortable, familiar, routine he'd built up for them both. But he was equally terrified of taking the plunge, he would ruin what little affection the doctor held for him. If he held any at all.

 

Of course there was also the question of his job interfering with his decisions. If Jinyoung learned of the reason that got him landed in his office most days, he would look at him a different way, he would see him as the horrible thing he saw himself as.

 

He figured withholding this information would be the best course of action. So far his endeavors were successful, business never mixed with his personal life, aside from going to the small office where his Jinyoungie never questioned him or charged him. He appreciated the good nature of the doctor, no record meant no trouble in his line of work. Though, he wouldn't put it past Jinyoung to suspect him and of his nightly transgressions.

It had been a difficult job from the start and not getting injured while wrapping it up seemed near impossible. Regardless, he did manage to remain uninjured and the job was well done. The fatness of his wallet attested to his success.

A buzz in his dress pants caught JB’s attention. He looked down at his phone frowning.

 

Demon spawn:  
'The Geondal are asking for an audience with you yet again, you up for it this time? Seems fishy.."

 

JB’s frown deepened, fingering the right buttons on his phone to let know his informant he would not be attending the meeting as he had a prior engagement. The other man teased JB for acting so mundane and tame but gave him his blessings on whatever it was he was to do over money, telling him he'd be listening to the network closely and would advise him if any trouble raised.

 

 

It was weird for JB to refuse a job, he had no family or friends to tend to and he wasn't one to date. The man wasn't one to bother taking his bed mate to dinner to talk and get to know each other. It was either fucking or nothing. His lifestyle made it so. At least thats how it had been up until he met him.

 

Funny how life plays you a wild card, no?

 

Recklessness wasn't something he exercised on his jobs but caution wasn't always in his step. This came to play the day he made the terrible mistake of not taking awareness of his surroundings, as he secured the data needed for a job, causing a bullet to lodge itself on his side, nearly killing him that night.

Security was instantly at his feet, bullets wheezing past him in all directions, he was nimble and evasive. Dodging every shot and getting to hit some of the enemy on his own with an immaculate precision. But to not be mistaken, he didn't shoot to kill, he shot to injure.

 

Killing just wasn't in his nature, the men who desperately tried to get rid of him worked on orders, they had families and people waiting at home for their return. He was not about to destroy that. He wasn’t about to end his dwindling peace of mind either.

So he resulted to close combat, disarming and knocking out the men in his path. The wound on his side searing hot with each move.

He crawled all the way out of the building, the adrenaline rush helping his body to seek shelter far into the slums where he collapsed between two trash bins that served as cover.

Then he heard his voice, soft and melodic, telling him he was going to be okay. He picked him up effortlessly and dragged him inside a building where the air was cold but not stifling so. The warmth that radiated from the body that placed him on a bed gingery, left him, he felt the cold raking its fingers over his tired bones. His eyes heavy with the need to sleep.

A pair of hands foreign to JB worked quickly to discard his clothes, gasping when they found the source of the blood that left his body by the pint.

He praised himself for leaving the guns and gadgets hidden underneath the bins outside, surely the man helping would've called the police instantly had they discovered them and he was in no shape to explain to them he was undercover working for and against every mafia in the eastern hemisphere. His records had been flushed to leave a blank slate, something that would've landed him behind bars as he worked alone.

 

"Keep him awake, he's loosing too much blood.." the warmth and soft voice had returned, they shuffled around the room moving equipment, slapping on latex gloves.

 

"Doctor Park, wouldn't it be wiser to get him to a hospital?"

 

It seemed the question the woman asked was some sort of taboo, for the other woman in the room hissed her name with venom.

 

"Don’t call me Doctor Park, Hyejin, thats my father, it’s Jinyoung get it through your head please. This man, he has a phone, plenty of time to call for an ambulance though he did not. I am fully capable of dealing with his wounds the same way a top of the notch facility would, now will you stop questioning his reasoning and my credentials or will you retrieve the blood bags from the back?" Jinyoung’s syrupy sweet voice didn't waver, remaining soft and somewhat lively but the woman seemed to be scared, squeaking, her feet shuffling away and out of the room.

Ah, his name was Jinyoung. What a pretty name, JB thought wistfully.

Jinyoung let out a huff of air. His expert hands working at the site quickly and efficiently as if it were something he did often. Dealing with trauma cases.

"Sir I'm going to need you to open your eyes for me please, just for a little bit,"

JB obeyed, hooded eyes staring back at soft brown round ones. Wounds all forgotten he took in the beauty of his savior. Raven hair littered his forehead, parted at the side. Plump cheekbones and soft round nose with a pouty curved mound of lips.

"What's your name?"

"JB.."

"Well... JB you seem to have gotten yourself nearly killed, the bullet is still in you and its severed a blood vessel so you probably know what comes next." Indeed he knew, nodding weakly he braced himself as a pair of surgical tweezers made their way inside the wound. JB’s face screwed in pain, a few tears escaping the edges of his eyes. Jinyoung was undoubtedly impressed how the man didn't scream or trash around but the minute the silvery object was out of the man's body, he passed out. Jinyoung was quick on cleaning, repairing and stitching the wound, then washing away the blood from his battered knuckles and scrapes as gingerly as he could.

JB woke up the next morning when Jinyoung addressed the wound once more, content it hadn't worsened overnight. That same day he made to leave, his side complaining a great deal when he moved but he had to be gone, he had to make the delivery or nearly dying would've been for nothing. JB made a move to pay for his expenses to which Jinyoung refused outright, telling him to just heal and never appear by his office in the same condition.

 

A whole week later he was back at the care center, a knife sticking out of his shoulder.

 

Though that time he was able to remain awake to Jinyoung’s annoyance. JB chattered all through the night, at one point receiving a sharp slap on his recovering gunshot wound. Jinyoung simply smiled, sarcasm curling his lips as he murmured a quick apology.

JB smiled at the memory, pocketing his phone to wait by the doors of the care center.

 

"Half a year and seven days to finally get him to say yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going”

 

Jinyoung realized why dating never really quipped his interest in the first place upon coming out of his office a bit after seven, bombarded with the thoughts of being in crowded areas, acting civil and asking each other things about themselves. Wasn't that the whole prospect of dating, being social? Something Jinyoung lacked greatly. 

 

The nerves that pooled at the base of his stomach were enough proof of his reluctance and eminent regret over the whole ordeal. This was not familiar territory for him, he wasn't ready for this. 

 

And as if sensing his inner Turmoil, JB took Jinyoung's hand in his without much fight from the man. Hard as it was to admit, touch was what he yearned at the moment. JB's warmth soothed him if not a little bit, while the other small part of him that abhorred giving hope to the man and himself, wanted nothing but to go back home and call off the arrangement. 

 

The night, however, had turned out to be a more than pleasant surprise when JB lead them to his pickup truck, an old F150 that according to him was his dad's and grandfather's before him. 

 

Somehow the truck fit his image opposed to any extravagant sports car that JB could surely afford, the indication of his assumption being the attire and the designer jewelry he sported.

 

Unless he stole them. Or blew his savings for. 

 

Jinyoung noted how that had been the first time JB mentioned anything personal about himself, this little detail made him somewhat euphoric, furthermore, he refrained from asking more on the topic due to the feeling that it would be something that could make their comfortable mood turn sour in a matter of seconds. 

 

Despite this, they drove in a comfortable silence, the sounds of classical music filling the spaces between, the doctor was positive JB had picked the music according to Jinyoung's tastes rather than his own which served to rise a foreign warm feeling in his chest. 

 

He soon found out that their destination wasn't to a restaurant or some extravagant place in the bustling city of Seoul, but rather the outskirts of said city where JB lived. A very modern house set basically in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors in sight. 

 

 

This should've raised some red flags were it not for the fact that he was almost a hundred percent certain, JB wouldn't hurt him. Even less when his friend list consisted of his mother and the only possible suspect in his hypothetical murder would be the man himself.

 

Pulling from the intrusive thoughts he was immediately in awe with the interior of the home. Nicely polished wooden floors and big windows for walls that overlooked a backyard of endless forest. It was spacious with a big kitchen area, in the middle a marble counter top island. It was adjacent to the living room that held comfortable vintage furniture and other appliances that gave the house a cozy aura despite it feeling as if it hadn't been lived in for more than a few months. A stifling air of perfection shrouding the house.

 

What Jinyoung noted after observing every inch of the place was the lack of personal belongings, no family pictures, graduation trophies or any if at all indication that the house indeed belonged to the older male. He did, however, let out a gasp of surprise as he encountered a small fluffy cat with the most beautiful blue eyes curling its tail at his feet, asking to be pet to which he complied, smiling lightly as the feline eased to his touch, letting out purrs of satisfaction.

 

The place was a phycical representation of JB, closed off and void of any indication of being an actual human being rather than an alien. 

 

He wondered if JB felt lonely being so far away from any immediate civilization with just a cat for company, another thing they might have in common. He too lived alone in a flat too big for his liking, to quiet, too cold. Hence why he opted for spending his time at the care center only ever going home to change and bathe. Try as he must he couldn't come to hate having the company of his two very nosey nurses and the patients that came by with stories of their own. In a sense that was his immediate comfort, a twisted version of a family. But his thoughts were drowned as JB made his way over to the doctor, handing him a bundle of clothes that he eyed warily.

 

Was he reading the mood right? 

 

Jinyoung stared at the items for the longest time. JB chuckled, answering the unspoken question, "Don't worry, we're not staying in here and I'm not making a move on you, as much as I'd like to," JB winked before resuming, "I have another surprise outside and I figured you'd like to be more comfortable rather than being in work clothes, you can shower if you like.Bathrooms down the hall to the left." 

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, murmuring to himself, "Straightforward as ever." 

 

Though, after much thought, he took up his offer of showering, enjoying as the different jets and settings in his shower massaged the knots in his back away. He took his time lathering himself in JB's body wash making sure to tattoo the smell in his mind and body as long as it would last. He was glad of deciding to shower, feeling much more relaxed and oddly at ease as JB's blue plaid pajama pants clung to his narrow hips which he adjusted with the strings to keep them from falling and the baggy, white, long-sleeve shirt that shielded his body from the slight chill as he strut his way to JB who, like him had opted for a shower. The sharpness of his demeanor being blunted out as the usual styled hair sat straight across his forehead, still damp, giving him a boyish look. He looked unbearably good in a matching black long sleeve that clung to his toned body, red plaid pajama pants hanging low on his hips. 

 

JB looked up from his phone, his demeanor brightening at the sight of Jinyoung who averted his eyes elsewhere.

 

"Follow me," he offered his hand once more and to his surprise the doctor carded it with his warm slender fingers, brushing over his palm before settling comfortably in his own, following JB quietly into the chilly night.

 

 

"I thought we weren't going out.." Jinyoung stood in confusion being presented with the truck again. JB let out a laugh, leaving Jinyoung briefly to open the back of the truck revealing a sight that left the other man speechless. 

 

An array of chunky duvets covered the whole cargo bed, pillows of all shapes strewn about and in the center sat a basket nearly overflowing with treats Jinyoung recognized as the ones JB had been giving him whenever he came by. JB climbed the truck with such graceful nature that Jinyoung had to make a double take, he offered the other a hand pulling him up gently and they both sat next to each other, their backs being supported by the end of the truck where JB reached in through the small window, pulling out a remote of sorts. 

 

If Jinyoung wasn't impressed before he would be now when a series of lights came to life around them like a swarm of fireflies. Fairy lights adorned the edges of the cargo bed, twinkling along to an invisible rhythm set by the music that played softly in the truck. 

 

JB smiled fondly upon close inspection on the other's expression. It was a rare sight to see the rigid doctor smile so carefree, but when it happened he drank in all of the details. How little crescents and crinkles formed where his eyes sat by the prominent push of soft cheekbones. 

 

It reminded him of shooting stars reaching for the moon. 

 

The way he tried to hide the perfect row of pearly whites with his lips yet failing to do so making him look way younger, almost boyish compared to the professional aura that seemed to cling to him. These were the little moments that made JB think the wait was well worthwhile, his Jinyoungie was perfection incarnate. Even when he cursed the older man, when his mood equalled that of an angry wet cat and even when his advances earned him a hard slap on the back of his head. He loved it all. 

 

And it should've scared him to admit it, but he was falling hard for the other. In the brief months they've known each other, each laugh, each touch, every call of his name, and every lighthearted chat between them pulled at his heart closer and closer to a life that seemed like a fantasy. A life without the repercussions of his job. A life where he saw himself waking up first thing in the morning to see Jinyoung sleeping next to him instead of being stuck to a phone accepting dangerous jobs, living life like a freshman in college. 

 

At that moment with the silence of the other and the closeness of their bodies he felt like the pipeline of a dream he harbored at the back of his mind seemed to be possible. Maybe it was the euphoria of it all, maybe the loneliness finally caught up to him. But he knew what he wanted, it was sitting right next to him looking at the sky overhead, stars falling short to the beauty that was Park Jinyoung. 

 

But with the loving came crashing the reality of it all. 

Men like him weren’t meant to have a happy ending. 

As soon as those thoughts had invaded his mind they dissipated like clouds after a storm. Terror replacing the yearning in his chest. What if he was careless one day? What if his job caught up with the doctor? The images of body bags and funerals crossed him each time he would blink then. 

 

He knew what he needed to do, if he indeed felt what he did for the man, he would do the right thing. For now, however, he would enjoy every last bit of the others company. He would get drunk of his presence and he would let himself go like never before.

 

He just hoped his decision wouldn’t affect Jinyoung as much as it was affecting him. He really hoped his feelings were one sided because hurting the other would be capital sin. 

 

 

"Were it for the wounds and your usual attire, I never would've thought you lived so well. Am I missing something..?" Jinyoung was not one to confront people, it wasn't in his nature. But to not be mistaken for a quiet and shy person, he stood up for himself well enough to build a reputation around the block in the slums. It was, however, a first for him to pry information from the mystery that was JB. He was after all unbearably curious and their relationship- or whatever they had- clearly surpassed the point of being courteous and giving the benefit of the doubt.

 

He was thirsty to know about the other.

 

"My job... is complicated. It's more of an advisory type." JB supplied while rummaging through the basket, he found the bag of seaweed chips, extra spicy and just exactly how Jinyoung liked them. He decided on a box of assorted chocolates after preparing them both a plate of chicken parmigiana he'd made a bit before going to pick up Jinyoung. 

 

"I guess that works as an answer," Jinyoung murmured while watching JB fill their plates up and munching on the spicy deliciousness in his hands. 

 

"What made you decide to be a doctor, and why open up shop in the slums?" JB would be lying if he hadn't known the answer to the question already, he had, after all, done an extensive background check on Jinyoung after their first encounter. Regardless, he preferred listening to the man talk in that silky soothing tone. He only hoped Jinyoung wouldn't ask more pressing questions about him. It took so much for him not to share his life with the other, to trust them completely with the knowledge that clouded over his life. He wanted to so bad, to share part of his grief with another than his hacker.

 

But he held himself back from doing just that, it would not only put Jinyoung in danger but it could also serve as a liability were he to be encountered by his past catching up to him. 

 

"Superhero complex, my big sister... she was sick through my whole childhood. I guess I wanted to make her better even when doctors couldn't," a sad melancholy smile edged on his face, JB remained silent prompting the other to continue, "as for the slums, Im well off with my inheritance, dad was never present before and after her death, he remarried after the divorce with mom, but he made sure I was okay through college- still does. I figured I'd exercise my good fortune with those who don't have the luxury." 

 

JB listened on, a certain proudness sitting on his chest. His Jinyoungie, in contrast to himself, was everything good and pure. It's was the same reason he didn't die out back then. Clearly, he owed him much more than a simple pleasure date and some snacks. He only hoped to repay Jinyoung in some way.

 

“Where did you learn to cook so well, by this point I wouldn’t be surprised if you told me you were a three Michelin star chef.” Jinyoung chuckled at his own little joke, pushing away the empty plate and grabbing on to a cup of white wine JB passed him. 

 

JB thought for a minute, a pout on his lips as he poured himself some wine and laid back opposite to Jinyoung where he had a full view of the man. 

 

“I was raised by my grandmother, my mother... she remarried after the death of my father,” he paused briefly noticing the expression on the doctor’s face. Regret for asking. Guilty for bringing out a topic that could mess up their lighthearted conversation. 

 

Yet somehow JB felt almost relieved sharing this bit of information with someone. It gave him a sense of freedom to open up when all he’s ever done was close himself in. 

So he smiled, soft and gentle and said,

 

“It’s okay Jinyoungie, it’s not a painful memory. My grandmother was more of a mother than my own would ever be. But I don’t resent her. I used to but I forgave and understood. I only hope she’s doing okay and is finally happy.” 

 

Jinyoung’s worried expression blunted out into a soft smile. He was indeed still getting surprised by this man. How naive of him to think of JB anything other than caring and understanding. 

 

“Tell me more about her, your grandmother.” 

 

The rest of the night went out smoothly, if not perfectly. Jinyoung didn't shy away from questions and JB supplied him with anything and everything he could. They both learned of their joint love for music and books, JB being more inclined towards the Soul genre and R&B. He and Jinyoung hummed to the soft music coming from the interior of the truck for a while, basking in the glow of the fairy lights, shoulder to shoulder. 

 

They also liked watching cheesy movies on their spare time, although Jinyoung sometimes preferred books than the movies themselves. He also learned of JB’s knowledge about his issues in crowded places. It wasn't much of a problem, slight anxiety and the sort which is why JB had decided to have their date in the back of his truck to Jinyoung’s delight. They sat for the longest talking about anything and everything, covered by the same blanket, stomachs full and bodies pressed for warmth.

 

The light hearted mood all but forgotten when Jinyoung laughed so carefree, the sound resonating in the vastness of the fields that surrounded them, prompting JB to gaze at him with an adoring smile on his face. Both men leaned in to close the space between before reality hit JB like a cold shower and he moved away, clearing his throat. He also didn't miss the way Jinyoung immediately placed his walls up, retracting himself back to his rigid self, the look of utter hurt and disappointment written on face. 

 

They both refrained from speaking all the way to Jinyoung’s apartment, bringing the touching to a bare minimum, a certain cold etching it's way into Jinyoung’s chest. For some reason the rejection hit him hard, he was sure JB liked him that way, the man made it his life mission to make it known. So why had he pulled away? 

 

Had he realized how much of a chore it was to like him? Had he done or said something wrong? 

And then he felt like crying. It was giving him a headache holding his emotions in for at least twenty more minutes.

 

Maybe he was thinking too hard about it, maybe JB didn't kiss and tell on their first date? 

‘First date are you assuming there will be more? Are you that naive?’ 

‘He’s been at this for six months! He probably got bored the minute he knew he had you..’ 

 

God, 

what a fool he was for trying to open himself emotionally, for letting his walls crumble at the thought of the other being anything but the selfish bastard he always envisioned him to be. No- this was his hurt and emotional chaos speaking, JB was a gentleman, he wore his intentions on his sleeve so at the end of the day everything fell on Jinyoung’s expectations. JB wouldn't suddenly become some type of monogamous being who shared his life story and went out for brunch on Sundays. 

 

Sighing he made his way out of the truck once JB had parked in front of his apartment. His limbs suddenly felt like lead, like he could sleep for a whole week and still be tired afterwards. Without sparing a glance back in fear of crying in front of the other, he made to open the door, clumsy hands shaking. Warmth on his shoulder startled him, the keys falling right off his hands. 

"Jinyoungie..."

 

'God- please make me disappear..'

 

He ignored the man, going to pick up the keys when the hand on his shoulder trailed up to the side of his heated face accompanied by the other that steadied his shaking body. Fox-like eyes met his glazed ones, rejection being projected clearly behind the dark gems.

 

After a shuddering breath to steady his heart he opted for a glare he didn't fully commit to, "Don't call me that, let me go I have work tomorrow." 

 

He most certainly wouldn't be going tomorrow, a day to escape all of it ensued. His body needed it after the events of the night. A few soap operas and bags of seaweed chips- no, something else that didn't remind him of him and his embarrassment.

 

He realized it had been the first time Jinyoung spoke against the endearing nickname JB had given him and watching how crestfallen the older turned, pulled at his chest in pain. Jinyoung didn't dislike the name, in fact he secretly loved how the other was the one to call him so.

 

"Please don't blame yourself its-"

 

"Not you it's me, yeah I get it. It's fine. Sorry if I did anything that made you uncomfortable. But, you know, next time let your intentions be known, Im sure others would appreciate the heads up..."

 

It hurt him, to see his Jinyoungie blame himself over something that was well out of his hands. He shouldn't have done this in the first place, he should've lost the bet like he intended to do the day before. 

 

Of all the outcomes and situations that were written in his mind, this had been the last one he imagined would happen. Jinyoung barely showed any interest in him... right?

This was supposed to be casual for him.

 

Had he read the signs wrong? 

 

He probably believed all of this was a stroke to his ego when it was everything but that. It was a moment of indulgence, a piece of a dream... barely a taste of the happiness he couldn't baptize himself in like an invisible force that surrounded him pulling him further and further away. 

 

Regardless of this, his Jinyoung was hurt and blaming himself, he couldn't imagine how he would react when he noticed JB stopped coming by. 

 

"My job, remember when I told you it was complicated? Well all I can tell you is that there are people who don’t like me very much and my personal life, having one would give them an opening to mess with me," he saw the questions turning in Jinyoung’s eyes, remembering the circumstances they met in and how nothing really changed with the weeks that passed. 

 

"Are you a fugitive?" Jinyoung found himself murmuring, nearly a whisper as if afraid to know the actual answer. JB instead shook his head, "No but I might as well work with them, please don't ask or go looking for information. For your safety and my own. I like you more than you think thats all I can give you..."  
A melancholy smile spread on his lips, JB saw how Jinyoung’s body slacked to his touch a level of understanding in his soft eyes. He nodded softly. 

 

JB gave him his number then and told him to call him in case of an emergency and only an emergency. He kissed the doctors forehead sweetly, lips lingering on the spot holding more meaning than any other he would've supplied. A sort of apology and goodbye that Jinyoung caught onto, going to question JB when the younger spoke, a whisper really, "Jaebum.."

 

The young doctor gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

JB was already walking away, leaving the older feeling unbearably cold, a new wave of sadness settling in his tired bones. JB turned around offering a meek smile, 

 

"My name, Im Jaebum." 

 

And he let him leave.

 

Jinyoung had gone to bed in the clothes JB had given him, sleep but all forgotten as a wave of grief settled in. He knew JB- or rather Jaebum wouldn't be coming around with wounds to be healed, with snacks to share or an ear to listen. He knew he wouldn't get to run his hands through inked skin or tease them on their disheveled appearance. Im Jaebum had made it clear when giving Jinyoung the very name he claimed was of a dead man in the face of society. 

 

He finally let his sob quiet into sniffles and fat tears half past midnight. His pillow holding the weight of his sorrows, the blankets cocooning him like a mothers embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thankyou so much for the feedback. I honestly smile so hard whenever i see a comment saying they are liking this. Im no author- actually im an artist- but sometimes i like to pretend I am and build little worlds around these two. If only you knew of the amount of AUs and half finished stories i have in my notes. 
> 
> You can keep up with my crusty self on Twitter   
> @pepisbeom ~


	3. Chapter 3

If theres something that Im Jaebum was invariably good at, the first thing and only thing that would pop in his mind would be his job.

Despite his rowdy and raunchy demeanor, the man currently known as JB, generally was quick on his feet, devout of any presence, leaving no trace. That is if his clients refrained from turning on him every now and then. The whole 'never kill the messenger' thing didn't seem like something they stood by which in change made his life all the more difficult. Often sporting bullet wounds. Or when a client felt creative enough- knives and other artifacts protruded from his body like some kind of christmas ornament. 

He did make a decent number in enemies so any attempt on his life flew over him by now.

The story of his upcoming, a dramatic turning point in his childhood that unwillingly set stone to his fate. It all began with the appearance of the man named Minwoo, his godfather and to-be mentor for the rest of his teens and early twenties. Ever since the murder of his father people deemed JB- then Jaebum- a "troubled" child, and with reason. 

His mother knew the truth, though, the woman lived on evasiveness. The memory of his father was of a simple business man living an ordinary life with an ordinary kid and an ordinary wife. He couldn't comprehend the truth after that. His mother left him in the hands of her own mother- his grandmother- With the promise to come back for him one day when things were easier. 

But he wasn't shy of his mother's lies and this one wasn't the least bit surprising. Not when he came looking for her to find her with a swollen belly and another man that wasn't his father at her side. He came home to his grandmother, fully expecting a beating but the poor old woman knew. She saw it in her grandson's lost eyes. The rejection and disappointment. So she held him, and she cried when he couldn't- wouldn't. That day served to bring a cataclysm of events that spiraled his life in ways no one could fathom. 

Jaebum was known for fighting anyone and everyone, provoked or not. He fought. The anger that pooled in his heart like molten lava bubbling consistently as if ready to explode. It numbed his body, clouded his senses. So he fought to feel. So long it hurt physically, any emotional pain was justified by the wounds and bruises that were painted across his body.

That's when Minwoo appeared, the pretense of his apparition being a worried old lady voicing her concern over the boy. At first he believed the man to be a sham, ready to swing at any minute. Yet when he finally did, the other had subdued him with such quick elegance it took a while for Jaebum to realize he was being held to the ground. The man on top of him laughing maniacally.

"You're just like him, your father. Gods- you're his exact copy!"

Jaebum had blinked once, twice, thoroughly dazed. He edged his face to look at the man on top of him.

"You knew my father?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. The man simply smiled, a certain flamboyance to his expressions. The man, Minwoo, pulled the boy from the ground, dusting him off. Jaebum was unable to move, his brain trying to unscramble itself.

"We were partners in a business that unfortunately cost him his life."

The man still smiled saying this, however, the smile didn't quite seem to reach his eyes.

"But they said-"

"Your father devoted himself to his country, he knew too much. Call it his super hero complex, it got him landed six feet underground."

Jaebum didn't speak up, whiplash gripping at his body. His father? The ordinary man with the ordinary life? Where they on the same page?

Not really wanting to deal with the confusion he asked, "why are you here now? He's been dead for three years.."

Minwoo smiled returned, brightening his features. He reminded Jaebum of the cheshire cat, he also acted like the feline- full of riddles and hidden intentions. But the man saw all the raw anger behind the boy's eyes, all the pent up frustration over losing everyone he loved and so he told him the truth of it all. His father, whom he believed to be a business salesman, was actually part of a society of hitmen, hired mainly by the state. His death, although proven to be a wicked accident of being in the wrong place at the wrong time was indeed a ruse set up by the institution. The very same institution sent out to kill his father by the state. Minwoo explained his father knew too many secrets and he tried to stop his friend from revealing the truth to the world which landed him in a grave with a widowed wife and an angry son.

Right then Jaebum knew his goal, his drive. A new set determination to avenge his father and make those who wronged him, pay. Minwoo taught him dicipline, self defense of every kind he could teach, and their code of honor as messengers and protectors. No women, no children, only kill when necessary. You were to be a blank slate, invisible, a dead man with no connections or trace of ever being.

Jaebum was successful in his endeavors a few years into his employment by the state, expertly infiltrating the very same people that served as the indirect killers of his father. Minwoo helped him every step of the way slowly crumbling the empire of corrupt men with the added help of a skilled Hacker Minwoo met back in his days at the organization, and four more rascals that like him, abhorred the corruption and lies that festered for years. And after most men where jailed on all accounts of various murders- his father's included, and other petty crimes, he had eased back. Minwoo disappeared without trace but Jaebum suspected of his residence in the Bahamas, a place he often mentioned.

Now at twenty seven years old he took freelance jobs, working alongside Yugyeom and sometimes with the other boys. It was rare for them to see each other outside of work, the last time being three years ago for their last job alongside Minwoo .

It had been easygoing for a while, he enjoyed his job for most part. It wasn't like he could do anything else either. But come in the complications of his connections and he found himself serving the different mafias around the world. It was only a matter of time for any of them to catch wind of his alliance to the enemy. But that was only possible if he left any traces, which he hasn’t. 

He really wanted to stop being so crass with his life, yet mafia jobs were the ones that generated the heavier income and he really wanted to be able to live away from it all. A small goal he had set himself after clearing his father's name.  
With no living family aside from the mother that had forgotten about him, he found himself looking into living in Canada. Though now the goal seemed far fetched, thoughts of the doctor flooded his brain most days clouding any drive to leave the country.

Sighing he shook his head away from the memories that threatened his mind that promised to make him feel guilty for hurting his Jinyoungie.

 

At the moment he sat perched on the edge of a high off building in the bustling city of Seoul, microphones set in place right below him in his target's apartment. A government official had requested him to gather information on his wife who he suspected to be having an affair with one of his agents. The man had been correct the moment JB heard the unmistakable sound of skin slapping against skin as soon as the door to her bedroom had closed. That was his cue to scatter with the recording of their conversation and various photographs before their extra curricular activities ensued. Yugyeom teased him for leaving claiming the scene to be free porn. JB turned of his ear piece then.

 

He felt bad for a brief moment as the woman he was sent to watch closely had also hired him already, with the same pretense, her husband currently was enjoying a night out with a pretty woman who worked at a café near his work place.

Bunch of idiots really...

It was something he did often, work for the other party. A very dangerous tactic but it served its purpose and left his wallet fat most of the times. He was just the messenger, the in-betweens were grey matter to him so long the clients weren't aware of his double agent tactic. Jaebum didn't like to brag but he was of a different caliber when it came to being a courier. It was a thin line between exchanging information for money and being an expert assassin. He wasn't shy of a body count but it all bubbled down to the five fingers in one hand. He never killed if he didn't have the choice. As Minwoo had warned, it left a permanent mark on the soul, taking a life.

Two times he had a barrel of a gun pressed to his head, two times he tried to defuse the situation and escape unscathed. He didn't, sporting a bullet wound on his shoulder the first time and another in his thigh. He hated the smell of iron that clung to him both times, the empty look in the men he'd robbed of life. Their names forever tattooed in his mind. And no matter how much he showered, rubbing his skin raw, the smell stuck to him.

Life was, after all, a precious thing. Minwoo made sure to imbed it into his mind all those years.

After delivering the evidence of his job to the designated locker in the nearby train station he headed to his current home. A warehouse secluded from prying eyes, the safe house he used to train in with Minwoo . To the general public it appeared to be a simple abandoned lot. On the other hand, to JB it was home. It served as a base filled with state of the art equipment, various monitors mounted on a wall surrounded by a mahogany desk where a laptop sat, constantly making sound as jobs were posted by Yugyeom and the others. The place had no rooms except for the bathrooms on the second floor where all his training equipment sat. The first floor served as his lounging space with lavish couches decorating the center, a crated king bed right behind the couch area with a wall that consisted of Led screens to its immediate left. A scene of snow moved there like a window overlooking the scene outside.

His cat, upon sensing his return perked up on the bed, quickly scrambling to get JB’s attention. He picked the feline up that settled in his arms comfortably.

"Let's make us some dinner hmm?"

The cat meowed as if understanding, making JB laugh airily.

Just as he was sitting to take a bite out of the spaghetti he'd made, the monitors overhead began glitching out. JB let out a groan placing the fork down to go check his laptop when the familiar voice came through, breaking the serene atmosphere he'd settled in.

"Uuuuu that looks very appetizing, were you about to have dinner?"

Yugyeom’s voice rang through the speakers, a cartoon representing him moving around in his monitors.

"You need to stop doing that you little shit, its creepy.." JB spat scrolling through his mail that swarmed with jobs.

"I only do the hacking thing when it's important!"

"No, you do it whenever your tracker tells you I'm about to sit my ass down to eat. What do you want? I have a date with some meatballs.." JB rolled his eyes, closing the laptop after accepting a few easy jobs for deliveries and going back to his seat in the couch.

"Guilty, but anyways you might want to hear this, its about the Geondal you blew off two weeks ago for your boy toy-"

 

"Yugyeom so help me god, if you ever address him as such ever again, I personally will go wherever you're hiding and I will shove a keyboard so hard up your ass you'll be coughing letters for days."

It had already been weeks since he went AWOL on the doctor. However, he watched over him some nights. Making sure the man got safely to his apartment and to work, not that he needed much protection as JB left no evidence of his visits, but for the sake of indulgence he watched over the man.

Maybe he was a masochist.

 

Every time proving to be worse than the last as the need to go to the other man proved to be torture. His Jinyoungie, although void of any emotions on his face other than the good smiling doctor, looked horrible for the first two days after their... date.

His eyes were red and puffy, he'd cried for two whole nights, forgetting to sometimes brush his hair and even eat. One particular day, however, JB caved in, paying a delivery service to bring him the spiciest foods they could serve. He watched as the man refused to accept the food but after seeing how uncomfortable the delivery boy had gotten he decided on taking the food.

That night he received a text from the only number written in aside from Minwoo’s.

Cute Doctor Park:  
'I know it was you, stop trying to feed me as I am fully capable of taking care of myself' 

JB couldn't help but smile, prideful as Jinyoung was he knew the man to be careless with his own health at times and no way in hell would he admit to it. He debated wether or not to answer the text and decided his presence would just cause more trouble. He hadn't heard or seen from the other until now. His intake of various jobs preventing him to keep a close eye on the doctor, though, he made a note to drop by the next day and stay hidden in the shadows.

Just for a bit of further indulgence..

"Geez sorry okay okay, by the way he went to your last safe home, the sensors picked up on his car passing by. Thought you would want to know considering..." Yugyeom trailed off clearly sensing the mood and hoping it wouldn't make JB anymore crestfallen than he already was.

Completely ignoring his comment JB spoke,"The Geondal, Yugyeom. What are they up to?" JB had stabbed a meatball too harshly startling Nora at his feet.

"If only it were Yugyeom’s face"

"Im gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Oh right, well thats the thing. They were extremely put off and kept trying to contact you but suddenly they stopped. You see where im going with this?"

It seemed rather weird, usually his clients gave him a heads up of any situation and any information, rarely meeting in person. It was one of the things he liked about the job, the less he made an appearance the less he were to be noticed around. Even with the face masks and glasses to hide his identity, there was still a chance.

"Thats highly out of theirbcharacter... why do they even want me for that they cant detail in a fucking email?"

The little cartoon in his monitors mirrored a shrug as Yugyeom spoke,"I don't know but i advise you to be cautious."

 

"Got it, now would you be so kind to fuck off so I can enjoy my meal in peace?"

The character flipped him the bird with Yugyeom yelling, "Rude!" Before it disolved returning his monitors into random pictures.

 

 

For Jinyoung It was inexplicably hard waking up the next few mornings to argue with the part of himself that claimed the events that happened on 'that night' , were a dream. Common sense wasn't registering, logic seemed to be out on a walk by itself. He clung to the parts he wouldn't accept to leave him- like his smell. It was a clear indicator it all hadn't been a dream.

 

The day after everything had been a quiet morning like every other, the street bellow littered with early risers like himself. The clouds overhead were grey and never ending, indicating it would rain soon, absolutely horrid. It was the middle of November and rain meant torture for anyone caught outside. The coldness of the water clung to your bones, it numbed limbs and cracked lips.

Jinyoung cursed the skies for mimicking his emotions because thats how he felt. He felt like the coldness from the night before never left his body, it stuck and seeped deep into the marrow of his bones making his body sluggish and clumsy.

He refused to deal with his thoughts at the moment and so they were pushed into the back of his mind. He would have plenty of time at night to mull over and understand. To accept his life without the disruption of the man that held his heart in his grasp.

To his reluctance the day went by quickly, a heavy stupor clouding his mind. He went through the motions of doing everything at the care center as he usually did them despite telling himself he’d take the day off. His nurses while concerned refrained from butting in, instead they brought Jinyoung coffee and the whispers amongst themselves ceased, they tended to his every word.

That night, however, he made the mistake of waiting. Listening for any indication that the man was back, the unmistakable gravelly voice, the smell of pinewood, cinnamon and something simply JB . And then he remembered.

Their nights in the small room with the row of empty gurney beds, the laugh of the man that made staying late each night bearable. Jinyoung remembered the bet and their amazing date.

Why hadn't he asked for a date sooner?

Because he was a coward, not wanting to be in touch with his emotions, unwilling to have his heart in pieces by something to mundane as love.

It felt foolish to miss someone so much after only knowing them for a few months. But they had clicked in ways no one else was able to, at least with Jinyoung . Relationships weren't something to interest him, for the last twenty five years. The only model of a relationship he held was of his mother and father and it served to completely twist the meaning of love to him. Yet with JB he found himself imagining holding his hand whenever they went out. Kissing him reverently until their bodies became a tangle under bed sheets. Even lounging about and cooking together simply laughing, enjoying the other's presence.

It wasn't until he was back at his place in the confines of his shower that the weight of reality hit him and he was reduced to a heap of body parts trying their best to stand from the cold floor where the heartbroken doctor deposited his grief over a man he barely knew yet felt like he did in the small hours they shared in between their tumultuous lives.

For the first time in many years he cried for his mother sister, to tell him how to deal with whatever it was that took his mind and body like a cold in the middle of December- it rendered him useless.

By the middle of that first week, his tears seemed to dry up, he forgot to brush his hair that day and his nurses helped him look presentable enough, careful not to mention the other man who mysteriously stopped coming in. If the old Jinyoung saw this mess he would've put a foot up his own ass. But the Jinyoung that resided his body now was tired, unbearably so. He only wished for the symptoms of his heart ache to be treatable- something he could fix and patch up. But he couldn't and it angered him. The only solace his nurses gave him being the passing of time that would mend most of the pain.

 

But,

 

What about the memories? The shape of his jaw, the color of his skin? What about the lingering touches and stray eyes? The chocolate twin moles on his eyelid, Would he forget that?

Somehow thinking about losing what was left of the evidence proving JB had been real in his life- made him panic. He didn't want to forget, not now. Not ever.

 

"Sir, there's a delivery man outside with an obscene amount of food," one of his nurses told him as he finished a checkup on a child. The little boy grasped at the stethoscope around his neck, cooing incoherently. He smiled fondly at the boy and sent the mother and him on their way with a receipt for medication.

"I didn't order any food... did you ask-"

"Yes sir, it wasn't her. What should I tell the man?"

Sighing he dismissed the woman, going straight to the front doors where a boy no older than seventeen stood awkwardly next to a scooter bustling with bags of food.

"Uh, someone made a delivery to this address. Everything is already paid for too," the boy went around to get the bags holding them towards the incredulous doctor.

"I didn't order this, did the person leave a name?"

The boy shrugged, averting his eyes under the pressure of Jinyoung’s intimidating gaze.

"No, listen Im just the delivery guy, enjoy the free food."

Reluctantly Jinyoung took the bags and bid the boy his thanks.

"Everything in here is spicy!"

His nurses quipped with delight digging through the takeout boxes pilled on the break room's table. He'd encouraged the two women to help themselves.

"Sir not to be disrespectful or anything but sit down and eat something please. We've noticed you haven't eaten in a while and well its worrisome."

Jinyoung who didn't have the energy to argue and tell her to butt out of his business, decided to pick a box at random and sit on the couch in the back of the room. He also didn't miss the victorious smile in the woman's eyes.

That same night he managed to muster up the courage to drive past JB’s place. A small part of him hoped he'd still be there yet the logical side of him told him the man wouldn't. Knowing him a series of safe houses were to be littered across the country. That is if his speculations were right- that JB was some sort of hired gun. It's the only thing that seemed to make sense aside from being a fugitive of some kind.

Upon finding the house completely devoid of any human life, with the spot where the pickup truck sat, empty, he decided on just sending a text.

 

That Idiot:  
'I know it was you, stop trying to feed me as I am fully capable of taking care of myself' 

He waited for a response for hours. But there hadn't been one for the rest of the week. And he gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter im re writing completely because i thought of a better thing to add rather than jump into the beginning of the end~  
> Any errors forgive me im no author and English is my second language! ENJOY VOTE AND COMMENT TO KEEP ME MOTIVATED


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof finally i managed to fix this monstrosity~ enjoy

Come the next few weeks and Jinyoung was too busy to remember anything concerning the man who briefly messed up the serenity of his more than ordinary life. 

 

With December rolling in that meant flu season, maintaining the lobby of the urgent care center, jam packed with sniffling children and sneezing mothers.

He was glad to have a distraction for most part, though, his carelessness, health wise - remained the same. A sick masochistic part of him believing JB would come to his aid like he did weeks behind. His nurses pitied him, but for most part they gave up their endeavors to act like his mother, letting him grieve the man named JB a while longer.

"Sir, you have one last patient. A little girl and her grandmother."

Jinyoung looked up from his desk at his nurse who had half her body in his office and half behind the door to it.

"Let them in ill do the locking up so go home and tell the other," he offered a small smile. The woman answered with one of her own briefly leaving and coming in a few seconds later with a toddler and her grandmother."

His overall appearance changed, a wide grin plastered on the heart shaped lips as the small human wobbled in sucking on her thumb. He helped the woman sit and picked up the child in his arms cooing at her who giggled all the way to the checkup bed.

He loved children, it wasn't a direct dream or yearning of his to have one of his own. He wouldn't mind either if the opportunity showed up. Kids to him were pure beings, little people who saw the world not in black and white but in every shade the rainbow had to offer.

"She has a cold but I'm hearing the strain of bronchitis so Im prescribing some therapy and medicine. If she doesn't start getting better in two to three days bring her back immediately."

The grandmother sighed in relief smiling warmly at Jinyoung who gave the girl a lollipop and sticker. Both of them made to leave when a ruckus was heard on the other side of the door.

He could make out the voices of his nurses and an obscene amount of males all yelling. Looking back at the grandmother who held the same expression of confusion, he advised them to remain in the office to check out on the commotion.

A scream and the unmistakable sound of a gunshot resonated through the building, it made the windows in his office shudder and the door knob vibrate under his touch. The woman held the girl to her stricken with horror.

"Stay in her and don't open the door, hide under my desk," he whispered walking over to the girl who began to cry, "Hey princess, its okay, hey. You need to be a little brave for me and grandma can you do that?" He soothed the girl crouching to her level and drying her fat tears. The girl hiccuped, bitting her lip to refrain from sobbing.

"You need to stay quiet okay? Im gonna go see whats going on," he turned to the scared old woman, "If they even try to get in, open the window over there and get both of yourself out."

The woman nodded shakily sitting under his desk with the girl in tow who settled under her arm.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob, throwing the door open and locking it behind him.

The scene before him belonged to a tv show with dead bodies and detectives. Red, everything under him was covered in it, soaking the soles of his shoes with it. A body, Hyejin, the nurse that brought him his last patients, laid a few inches from him with her body parts twisted awkwardly and a gaping hole between the two clouded eyes that stared directly at him. What struck him the most was the sickening smell clinging to the air. It was a mix of something metallic and smoke, it was suffocating him.

She had been alive a few minutes ago, she had smiled at him, she was breathing and talking... how?

"You must be the good doctor," a voice called overhead, Jinyoung eyes strained to detach from the ones that kept staring from bellow.The voice, however, continued, " Ive heard so much about you. Im sure we can come to help each-other if the other is compliant." 

Oh, That's how.

Chapter Text  
Jinyoung raised his eyes meeting a few others around the room. Each pair clad in glares and hostile tension as if the doctor would attack any minute.

Not that he would dare, sure he was fully capable of throwing in a punch but when his arsenal consisted of scalpels and IV bags it was sure the imaginary retaliation would head south.

Their guns were secured tight on their hands, each glinting under the glaring lights in the room but the gun that caught his attention the most had been the one secured in the hands of a rather ordinary man. He was separated from the group, a Stark contrast to the raw masculinity that polluted the air, sporting a navy english cut suit on top of a white turtleneck. The man had to be at least as old as the doctor, the glint in his dark eyes attesting to countless situations that ended like this very moment with a bullet in someone's body. His skin was tan yet dull. He looked cold and sickly. The trace of paranoia and broken sobs stuck in his pores, the smell of gun power and blood like a permanent perfume that most definitely kept him awake at night.

 

"Who are you?" Jinyoung seemed to have found his voice. It was steady, cool- copmletely collected and devoid of any emotion. In such situation, showing an ounce of fear and weakness would lead you to become a liability, people like these men exploited the fear, they lived off it. Jinyoung refused to be another number in the man's murder list, he let the controlled anger in him cloud everything else, deeming him as stoic as he could be.

The man's eyebrows drew back into the fringe that swept across them, an amused smile on his lips. The gun in his hand swayed as it made a gesture.

He reminded Jinyoung of a kid with a toy.

"You're not scared, even as your employee lies dead on the floor."

"Im not." Jinyoung answered curtly, each word dipped in defiance under the scrutiny of the other man.

"How odd. You mean it. How exquisite, however, how wrong of you not to fear. I can see why he's taken with you." His dark eyes studied the doctor with interest, seeming almost... predatory. Hungry.

The realization of the situation hit Jinyoung almost instantly making his blood run cold.

These were the men that were after JB, the very same people that prevented him from staying.

Jinyoung’s facial expression darkened with the thoughts of actually punching the man before him, the rage pooling in his belly bubbling with anticipation; on the other hand, the man in the middle of it all reveled in the break of the doctors carefully placed façade.

Bingo.

He trailed around him, feet dragging in the pool of vermillion beneath as a lion would it's prey. Still, let it be said that Jinyoung remained rooted where he stood, inwardly cringing by the sounds coming from the shoes and blood. The man remained unfazed- he was used to the sounds and smells. He was used to death.

"I like you, Doc. You have helped me a great lot you see. One of my men got hurt a few weeks ago. He ended up right here. Pure coincidence really," he came to a full stop inches away from Jinyoung offering a radiant smile, "also pure coincidence how the doctor who helped him asked of a very peculiar name. You see where I'm getting with this? Anyways, we observed the perimeter for a while to make sure our target was indeed the rat I’ve been trying to catch, night and day until he made a fateful visit. He's very slippery I'll give him that."

Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to scream that very moment. All of this had happened because of him. He was the reason an innocent woman lay dead on the floor while the other cried behind the counter.

One stupid mistake he wasn't even aware of...

"I'll ask once more, who are you and what do you want so bad you had to kill someone for it?" He grit out, avidly glaring at the man who seemed more amused than anything.

"Well if you insist, Doctor. They call me 'N', Id feel sorry for this one but she was being rather pushy, wouldn't allow me access. Pity, she was pretty," his eyes slid to the ones staring bellow them and Jinyoung held the urge to pounce on the man instead opting to curl his hands into fists so tight his nails dug crescents into the supple skin.

"Anyways I need a favor, Doc. Call your lover. He's been devotedly ignoring our calls left and right and my boss is on his last nerve."

When Jinyoung made no move to comply, the man, N, held up the gun in his left hand. It was pointed right next to the doctor, the sickly sweet and placid expression now replaced with raw furry. A gasp that came out more as a sob resounded somewhere behind the Doctor, his nurse cried as she begged for her life.

"Please no, don't kill me. I- I have a family, I'm a mother! Sir-!" Her head snapped towards Jinyoung sobbing louder, she wouldn't say so but he knew he was pleading for him to make the call.

So he did.

The line hadn't rung a second time when his voice wafted through the speaker in his ear, "Jinyoung ? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The older male let out a shocked breath. He hated how much his voice affected him, the gravely vibrations of the tone that reverberated through his body in a sensual embrace.

JB had come to have complete and utter control over the doctor's heart in the space of nothing. And as much as he wanted that to bother him- it didn't.  
He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he knew not seeing JB would drastically change his life. It made everything seem so bland, to connect with someone so well and have them leave the next day. 

'Maybe I need friends'

Were the words in his mind whenever his eyes wondered over the two nurses that spoke of anything and everything. They had a good relationship as co-workers and friends, mostly his life being the base of their gossip. Regardless, Jinyoung ultimately preferred the company of a child or a dog than another adult. People were complicated- JB was not. Well- emotion wise. 

Jinyoung hands shook violently, the words he'd carefully recited in his mind everyday in hopes of meeting JB again were gone, all replaced with white noise and the pounding of his heart. He wanted to say so much, to ask the why's and how's. But before he even had any chance of building a full sentence, the phone in his hand had been torn away.

N spared him no apology, hitting the loudspeaker button before speaking, "JB, I could act surprised but who in their right mind would refuse a call from such beautiful specimen-

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with-! I swear to God...if you as much touch him i will make you regret being alive!"

Jinyoung heart missed a beat, he'd never heard the other sound so angry. Anger wasn't a part Jinyoung imagined on the happy go lucky man he knew. JB was all snark and innuendos, crude laughter and sensual smiles. The raw fury in his tone made the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up.

N rolled his eyes, everyone's attention on him. The nurse had ceased the waterworks, the other still laid dead in a pool of her blood. The dozen men clad in black, maintained their stoic- nearly bored expressions.

"Relax, Romeo. Grey's anatomy here is fine and alive. Here talk to him," N passed the phone impatiently, nearly dropping it in the blood at their feet.

Jinyoung who had used the few seconds of their exchange to gather his bearings, spoke, "JB..."

"Jinyoung , listen- God, Im so sorry you got dragged into this-" Jinyoung shook his head, "It's okay, just... hurry up." His voice was cracking, eyes glazing over. He hated crying, its all he'd been doing since JB’s disappearance. He'd probably cried more that whole month than every year since his birth combined. It's like his dormant emotions decided on waking up after years of neglect.

Not that he really submerged himself in emotionally draining situations like being held at gun point while the only man he's ever dreamt of having tangled in his sheets was being baited to be killed.

His life was supposed to be boring, drowning in noncommittal relationships with people he wouldn't remember after a while. How did it end up being a cliche drama where he was the love interest to the main character?

And why was he looking forward to the aftermath of surviving- If they did- and delving into JB’s secret life?

Where was his flight response at?

'I'm definitely some type of masochistic idiot'

But he held it in, his feelings of panic, he sucked it up and gave the phone back to N who had an impassive look on his small cherubic face. He reminded the doctor of an angry toddler.

 

"Now- he won't be hurt if you don't show up in the next three hours. Willingly. The boss really wants to speak to you."

Before JB could ask any questions, the man had ended the call and carded the phone into his suit's pocket for 'safekeeping'.

He commanded the men strewn about to cover all perimeters outside whilst speaking on his own phone in a hushed tone.

Jinyoung , on the other hand, got around the counter to his nurse to apologize and reassure her he would do his best in protecting her and the patients still in his office. Both of them picked the lifeless body in the middle of the lobby and set her on a gurney, covering her with a blanket.

The woman on his side burst out in broken sobs, she blamed herself for not doing anything at the time of her death, claiming it should've been her dead and how was she to face her now widowed husband.

Jinyoung remained quiet and let her grieve, he couldn't offer anything that wouldn't hurt the other. He was to blame after all. So he cleaned all the blood up before the floor remained forever stained and then he scrubbed his bloodied arms raw, detesting the smell of iron that clung to him despite his desperate attempt to rid himself of it.

Finally on his own, in the confines of the sterile operating room he rarely used, his eyes begun to burn , shaky breaths leaving his lips. He was close to letting out a wracked sob feeling the pit of his stomach twist in pain along with his chest. Instead he took a deep breath, bracing his hands on the edges of the metal sink and dipping his head to steady his emotions, concentrating on the rush of water from the tap. He couldn't break, not now when four lives were at stake. The dead woman in the room next door deserved more than his tears.

He needed to protect the girls in any way so he sent the nurse with the other two in his office with a silent promise that help was on the way.

 

An hour went by, Jinyoung sat patiently behind the nurse's desk and observed everyone around him. N stood by the doors speaking to the two men perched there.

Two hours went by, N was getting impatient. He demanded reports of activity every ten minutes. His eyes narrowed on Jinyoung more than once, however, the doctor remained rooted in his seat, eyes diligently trained on the entrance and windows for any sign of JB and possible company.

 

The final hour was up when N raised his gun at Jinyoung , a nasty scowl settling comfortably on his face.

"Call him." He grit out, handing him the phone.

Jinyoung dialed twice up to five times but the line never picked up.

The panic had made itself confortable once more in his body.

Right as he was about to dial a sixth time a series of screams and something hitting the windows hard enough to break them- came from outside.

N completely disregarded the man before him running outside with his gun held up intent to kill. Jinyoung ducked under the counter nearly getting hit with the shower of bullets that whizzed by him hitting the concrete walls. He quickly dialed the police and informed them of the situation.

"Son of a bitch, HE BROUGHT BACKUP," N roared from the doors where shots left the barrel of his gun consistently.

 

"Someone get his lover and that bitch of a nurse. If he wants to play dirty, so will I."

At this Jinyoung blanched, two of the men came in but before they could grab him the door to his office tore open to reveal a man in dark skinny jeans topped with a leather jacket with a hood and a pair of shades.

"JB."

Jinyoung murmured.

In the space of nothing the men closest to him dropped to the floor with a lifeless thud. The man, N had been ushered to take cover behind the wall connected with the shattered glass doors, a series of footsteps and yells surrounding the space between both men trapped in the building.

JB took his shades off to reveal a pair of horrified yet equally relieved eyes. Scanning them over every inch of the doctor's body.

"Jinyoungie, did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

Random bullets still whizzed overcast, hitting the concrete wall.

"You fucking coward, the whole family will come after you I'll make sure of it! So come out willingly before Meredith Grey over there gets a shot between his eyes too."

N's shouts resounded between the noise from the shots. It was a hectic scene but Jinyoung couldn't really focus on anything other than the man before him and the fact that his hair was now red. He had the urge to touch it then.

"Jinyoung, what are you-"

"It's red."

The doctor mused threading his long fingers over the silky crimson strands. It reminded him of the blood that pooled the lobby a few hours ago. The irony of it made him giggle.

 

JB gave a confused stare, he realized soon this was Jinyoung’s coping mechanism kicking in.

 

 

A few bullets almost hit them urging JB to grab the man and pull him the the sturdier side of the counter.

"Jinyoung listen to me there's two men outside waiting for you they will protect you once I get you out," JB raked his eyes over every expanse of the other's face, trying to pinpoint any semblance of understanding.

"What about the women, my patient?" Jinyoung asked softly. Unflinching as more bullets bore holes on the wall above them.

 

“I got them out, they're okay. Listen, I can't reassure you they wont try to kill you or come after you but when I give myself up the minute we reach the doors you run and ill try to keep them off you-"

"Wait wait, give up? No." Jinyoung frowned. He retreated into the counter with arms crossed like a petulant child. JB sighed then, wondering if shock would work to wake him up from whatever odd trance he was in, but refraining from hitting the man out of guilt.

JB groaned in exasperation.

"It's not debatable, my goal right now is keeping you alive."

 

"And my goal is being able to yell at you for leaving me, like a normal person with an unhealthy crush."

Another groan.

"Jesus fucking- I- we're not doing this right now. This is the adrenaline and shock talking- Ow!"

Jinyoung had swatted his shoulder none too gently, a nasty scowl marring his gentle features. In a different scenario JB would have cooed at the man until he turned beet red from embarrassment but as it turned out their life was seemingly more important than flirting with the all too willing doctor.

"Have more respect to Jesus he's dead... much like we're going to be if you don't come up with a strategy where both of us leave out of here alive. Also i really want to kiss you."

JB nearly choked then, it only took them dying to get to this point?

He sighed, a new sense of direction and dread settling in his bones. This might be the most stupidest thing he's ever done or the key to ensue his survival and Jinyoung’s wishes. He had accepted long ago his death over the survival or this man, however, Jinyoung’s bossiness didn't exclude life threatening situations and lord knows JB was a sucker to follow orders from him.

——————-

 

"N, I want to negotiate terms!"

 

The minute the words were said the ceasefire took place, leaving behind a trail of gun powder and concrete dust that littered the air in thick clouds.

"What are you suggesting, JB? You don't have much leverage let alone a way of getting out of this alive."

 

Deep breath,

 

"I'll come out quietly if you spare Jinyoung’s life. There's no need to waste any more bullets."

and a pause.

"Glad you came to your senses. Slide over the weapons you know the drill."

 

N had replied, a smug edge to his tone that irritated Jinyoung more than he'd like to admit. He'd never wanted to result to violence in his life but the man threatening their lives sure called for such drastic measures.

JB gave the doctor one last look, nodding as a signal to commence their plan. He prayed to every single entity this would work out and hoped that if the worse case scenario happened, Jinyoung would leave here safe and sound.

JB unhinged every gun and knife on his body, sliding them around the counter into the far middle of the lobby.

"Hands up and get up!" The other shouted from his position behind the broken door that once was the entrance, "Go over and check him."  
N sent one of his cronies over, a bald man with an eternal scowl on his face. He pated JB thoroughly, signaling the others over when he felt it to be safe while keeping his gun directed at the other.

Jinyoung simply stood quietly, next to JB who kept his eyes trained on the man that slowly made his way over, a tentative smile on his lips.

"A minute for the love birds to say their goodbyes, I'm not completely cruel and I suggest you hurry this up, my patience is running thin and the police are making a show out of the rest of my men no thanks you you sweetheart."

N sent a burning glare towards Jinyoung who tried with all his might not to shrug in nonchalance. God- he really wanted to deck the man across the face.

However, his internal desires were interrupted by JB’s cautionary glance.

Jinyoung sighed through his nose to calm his frazzled emotions, this might as well be the last time he’d see JB alive. Anything could go wrong. From having the gun he concealed in his belt found out, to the few men around them killing them point blank should N give the order. This was all a matter of timing and the clock was running.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’ll be over soon. Look at me,”

The doctor followed diligently, tired eyes tracing the contours on the other man. He was worried, he should be. It was very well a suicide mission with a plan that consisted of JB telling him to ‘follow his lead’. As expected they had searched JB for weapons but not the harmless doctor. A mistake that played in their favor at the time being.

“I think I fell in love with you.” the doctor muttered surprising Jo who scoffed lightly, “You realized that now?”

Jinyoung frowned at the humor in the other’s voice. They really shouldn’t be talking about this now but when would he ever get the chance to do it if not now?

“No. I noticed that one time you went on your little escapades and i had grown so accustomed to your presence. I entered my office with that horrid tea you enjoy, fully expecting you'd be there but it was me, the paperwork and that horrible tea.”

JB had a fond smile plastered on his face. He said nothing to that, letting his lips and hands talk for him as he pressed closer to the doctor. Jinyoung hands creeped to cup the back of the other’s neck, feeling the goosebumps rise there, the crimson hair softly tickling his fingers.

It felt exactly as he’d come imagine all those lonely nights where his mind drifted to the memories of a man he believed was unattainable. Not his to have. When in reality that mans heart had already been given to him in a silver platter.

He relished in the velvety texture of the other’s lips for no more than a few seconds before breaking apart but not completely.

“Alright shows over kids, come now-“

JB had whispered against his lips to get behind him as he took the gun and knife secured on the doctor’s belt. Swiftly throwing it at the man closest to N. The man fell clutching at the handle that stood out from his neck. The distraction was enough for him to angle his gun sideways, shooting the bald man right on his kneecaps.

Jinyoung had hidden behind him, taking the gun that fell from baldie’s grip.

Jb took the still breathing man by the neck, holding him up to his body as a shield whilst pointing the gun straight at N.

“Jinyoung behind the counter, go right now and wait for my signal.”

 

The doctor wanted to argue but the look the other gave him meant business so he wasted no time , with the gun secured in his trembling hands he made his way back to the counter.

Right then chaos ensued, two men dressed in similar fashion to JB had entered the vicinity, they punched and fought with the few men left around them while JB still stood in place with the nearly dead man in his grasp and his boss looking murderous.

JB went to shoot at the man in the legs except the gun never went off. He’d run out of bullets.

N wasted no time barreling into JB who pushed the passed out man in his arms aside non-too gently.

 

On the other side of the room Jinyoung pressed himself to a corner of the counter, not really knowing what to do aside from waiting for ‘the sign’. He was aware of JB’s teammates coming to the rescue last minute. Perfectly timed.

But looking at the gun in his hands he wasn’t sure he could really pull the trigger on a living body if he were to have and make that decision. He was a doctor for crying out loud, his job was to keep people away from death.

He stole a glance at the fight going on, noticing the struggle going on with JB and the unpleasant man. Looking down at his hands he took a deep breath to calm his shaking hands. Just like JB showed him a few moments ago, he cocked the gun and pointed it at the wall in front of him for target measure. When his hands shook less he pushed himself to the side of the counter with a full view of the fight.

JB fell to the bloodied floor, N straddled him, repeatedly throwing punches at his face until the other took the upper hand once again, decking the man in the center of the throat.

N choked for a few seconds, rolling away from JB who believed he’d subdued the man.

 

After recovering from the blows gifted to him JB went over to N in hopes of subduing the man with a zip tie. Instead the man had quickly reached to the back of his now stained tailored pants. The glinting weapon trained at JB .

JB’s eyes widened, his body jerking into action to get out of the way before the bullet that came wheezing out could hit him.

At the same time another gunshot had gone off.

JB had rolled to the side in a way that had twisted his hand in the most painful manner. A fracture most probably. His ears rang painfully but he figured that was better than lying dead on the ground.

His eyes trained on N quickly, heaving a sigh of relief as he saw the man on the floor, a steadily bleeding wound on his side. And judging by the blood that choked the man, whoever shot him had hit a major artery, rendering him a corpse if help didn't come soon.

He faintly registered someone behind him gasping for air desperately.

“JB ..”

The voice behind him startled him to his senses.

The scene unfolding painfully behind his eyes.

A few inches behind him stood Jinyoung , smoking gun slipping from one of his hands while the other grasped at the red stain on his chest, soaking his dress shirt and lab coat.

People like to describe these moments as if time were put through a jar of molasses. Every detail popping out in the moment as if life itself were passing through their minds. Reality was not like that, at least not for JB who watched as the other man slipped to the ground beneath him with a thud. His thoughts being the only thing going in slow motion as he processed the situation.

Jinyoung felt like his ears held the ocean in them, every sound muffled by the water. A scream tore through the steady stream in his head. He didn't register it at first but then the burn in his throat held the answer that it was himself screaming.

It took JB an eternity to reach the man who lied in a pool of his own blood. Jinyoung’s scream of agony being the only thing that snapped the fog in his mind to properly react. A sound so heart wrenching that made tears burn the back of his eyes and tremors set on his body in fear.

His hands got a hold of the other, taking his head being cradled to his chest. Yelling at his teammates who finished tying up the men they’d taken down to get help.

“Jinyoungie, please. Jinyoung listen to me, please ,please breathe.” He begged trying to soothe the painful expression on the doctors face.

Jinyoung moaned and shivered in agony, tears opening a path on his cheeks. The wound kept bleeding even as JB’s hands pressed on it. He could feel the doctor’s body losing fight, the shock and steady blood loss creating havoc in his body as his eyes fought to stay open.

“Yugyeom!” JB called in raw agony.

“Jinyoung , no, please God, no. Yugyeom!” The man sobbed.

 

Jinyoung’s heart broke. He wanted so desperately to tell him it was okay and reassure him the wound wouldn’t kill him but he could feel the steady coldness settling in as his body fought to keep alive. The wound no longer burned at least, only a dull ache.

“JB they’re here let them take over and get out before the police see you. Teacher and I will deal with the mess.”  
It was Yugyeom who placed a warm hand on the other’s shoulder. A pair of paramedics from their Teacher’s company standing by him to get ready to work.

JB swallowed the need to stay there and let the men work on the near lifeless body of Jinyoung .

“Hurry out, ill clear you at the hospital.” Yugyeom told him softly and JB left with an ache in his chest bigger than anything he’d ever felt.

His body seemed to go on autopilot as he drove back to his hideout to change from the bloodied garments and grab an id with a different identity. Just in case when he went to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh finally i finished editing this! It’s short and straight to the point :) i did have a bonus chapter but honestly i just suck at writing S E X so i scratched it. I love the comments some of you have left I would’ve never imagined some of you would enjoy this ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> Follow me on twitter I usually post my art and AU’s with a side of shitposting 
> 
> @pepisbeom 
> 
> Again thank you for the love and support!

“Yugyeom-ah.”

Hearing his name the man turned around to face the other who sat on a wheelchair, a deep scowl marring his usually soft features. He noticed the man had been doing this a lot after waking up from the extent of his wounds. A punctured lung that was sure to kill him after a complication resulting in shock that caused severe inflammation.

Jinyoung had pulled through last minute after two surgeries, now going into his sixth week of recovery in the city’s hospital. Something the doctor complained non stop about, claiming he was fully capable of treating himself.

 

Yugyeom had come to actually enjoy the moody doctor after warming up to him and revealing the reason he came to visit most days. He’d been tasked by JB to look over the man as a favor that he would've done regardless if he owed JB one or not.

He knew Jinyoung , not directly of course but in the space he had spent watching over him when JB refused to go to him, he had the pleasure of appreciating the devotion the man held for his ‘teammate’. How he worried for the other even if he liked to believe he didn’t.

But JB being JB had fallen back once more. Something he revealed to Jinyoung . The courier had told him to make Jinyoung believe he had left the country when in reality JB would visit in the wee hours of the morning when Jinyoung was too pumped on medication to even notice his presence.

He would sit next to his bed and watch over the man or simply rest for a few minutes.

Yugyeom knew his reasoning, he understood his fear very well, also having someone as important as the doctor was to JB . But while he knew his case was different as he hid behind a computer most days, coming home to his own lover- he wished to punch sense into JB who just kept hurting himself and the doctor.

“Either drop out of his life or teach him to adapt to yours. He’s not a child, Jaebum. And even if you leave the job behind you still have numbers to your head.”

Yugyeom had told the man one night after slipping into the doctor’s room.

JB had a deep frown as he stroked Jinyoung’s hair in his slumber.

“He almost died because of me..”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes in annoyance, sighing in exasperation, “And Youngjae was kidnapped from right under my nose. But he learned how to fight back until I got to him.”

“This is not-“

“For crying out loud he took a bullet for you! Im not going to sit through any more of him crying in his sleep. You're so scared of the future you can change with him that you don't see the present you suffer without him,

“stop trying to talk yourself out of happiness. You already dealt with your father’s issues and your mother’s. Live for your damn-self you idiot.”

After he told all those things to JB , the man had gone MIA and Jinyoung was growing inpatient, needing to talk and see that JB was alive and well.

 

“Yugyeom , please take me to him. I need to tell him my feelings more clearly. And even if he doesn't accept them I want to move on with a clear heart.”

Jinyoung had spoken slowly in little puffs of breath. His chest was still recovering after all.

Yugyeom sighed dramatically before speaking,

“Im taking you to him today, this is outrageous. That damn idiot just keeps scaring himself into not being happy.” He muttered, looking out the windows in the hallway that overlooked the city.

Jinyoung hummed in agreement, “It’s supposed to be me who’s stubborn...”

 

—————————

Yugyeom had sneaked Jinyoung out of the hospital with a few IV bags and walking cane. He’d driven them past JB’s house to find it still unoccupied and then to the warehouse he was sure the man would be in.

He had rung the hidden door bell a few times with no answer before deciding to hack his way into the place as he’d done so many times before. Jinyoung sitting closely behind on a bunch of crates as his body was still in a weakened state.

Once in, he helped the doctor up and walked them over the living space where JB’s cat came running from her place on the couch. It meant the man was home.

Jinyoung bent over slowly to scratch the meowing feline behind the ears who took to the action by trying to lick his hand.

“Ah there’s the idiot, I’ll leave you two to talk for a while. The nurses were gracious of the bribe so they gave us an hour.”

Yugyeom said over his shoulder as he exited the room leaving a stunned JB staring at Jinyoung who held an IV bag in one hand.

“Jinyoung . What are you doing here?” JB rounded the couch to get to the man, easing him down on the furniture.

“I’m here to knock some sense into you given you won’t even visit me when I’m not high on meds.” Jinyoung answered curtly, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He eased into the soft pillows on the couch, watching the man in front of him and how his expression contorted into one of guilt.

“Jinyoung , I can’t be near you. You almost died because of my carelessness-“

“Shut up. Sit and listen,” the doctor had placed a hand over the other’s mouth. The sickly ivory of his skin a stark contrast to JB’s golden one. He also noticed as he man had dyed his hair back to black. A color that suited him the most.

“I’m a doctor, I deal with dangerous people everyday of my life. For God’s sake I treated the men who worked for that angry man baby. Believe it or not I've had guns pointed at me plenty of times. Patient desperation or whatever.

Your job is not better or worse than mine, we deal with danger, period. Now you can live that life of yours lonely with a cat or you can allow me to be a part of it. Willingly. As cheesy as it might sound, let me love you. Please.”

JB had an unreadable expression, he stared at the doctor’s hands for the longest time before smiling fondly. Pink lips stretching across his face prettily.

“I guess i got more than I bargained for with that bet of yours.” He said softly before placing his lips on the man’s forehead in a chaste kiss.

“If that's your way of telling me you reciprocate my feelings Im going to have to tell you to try harder. I didn't just pour days of repressed feelings- hmp!”

JB had laughed upon seeing the creases on the doctor’s forehead, annoyed with his answer. So he kissed him square on the lips.

Jinyoung sighed into it, melting into a puddle under the soft touch of JB’s warm hands at the line of his jaw.

“Better?” JB whispered against his lips after breaking apart for air, maintaining the link between their foreheads and panting lightly, Jinyoung basically gasping for air.

“Take me on a date and we’ll see.” Jinyoung smiled to himself, placing short kisses to make up for the long ones his chest couldn't keep up with yet.  
He heard JB’s low chuckle, warming his heart with pure bliss. He figured things would be okay because in that moment and time it was just them. The adoration in JB’s eyes and warmth in Jinyoung’s chest.

He briefly wondered when his stale life of suture kits and sterile countertops had become the kdrama plot line he used to frown upon. How lively and dramatic everything had become. But In the comfort of the other man’s lips he found himself enjoying the mess his life had become, after all, JB had become the one to bring it yet he was also the one to pick up the mess alongside him.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

The end~


End file.
